final_destination_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Lewton
"Don't talk to me, you scare the Hell out of me!" —Ms. Lewton to Alex at the memorial service. Ms. Valerie "Val" Lewton was one of the survivors of Volée Airlines Flight 180 in Final Destination. She is an English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School and among the teachers aboard the plane. Ms. Lewton was the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Valerie was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive, accurate and snobbish. She began to grow much more stern and mean as people around her died. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was chosen to chaperone the students on their field trip to Paris. Final Destination Ms. Lewton volunteered to stay behind and look after the students who are kicked off the plane, after Alex Browning has a premonition that the plane will explode. She convinces Mr. Murnau to get back on the plane but after the plane explodes, Ms. Lewton becomes extremely guilt ridden over Mr. Murnau's death. At the memorial, she snaps at Alex, who she held personally responsible for the plane explosion. Following these events, Ms Lewton decided to leave town to restart her life. Death While packing her things, Alex arrives at her house to warn her that she is next on Death's list but she suspects that Alex is up to no good and contacts FBI Agent Weine and Agent Schreck, who take him in for questioning. After Alex Browning is taken away, she pours hot water into a ceramic mug for tea. She panics when she sees the school logo on the mug and throws the water out. She then fills it with cold vodka instead. She doesn't notice when the sudden change of temperature causes the mug to crack. She walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind. She sets the cup down over the monitor while she is packing up her stuff. While she is packing, The vodka drips into the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Ms. Lewton notices her monitor smoking and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending shrapnel into her neck. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the throat. When she limps to the kitchen, the computer sparks, igniting the vodka trail behind her. She reached the kitchen but the fire reaches the vodka bottle which explodes, setting the kitchen on fire and throwing her to the floor. She reaches for a towel on the knife rack but when she pulls it down, the knives fall onto her and one of them fell into her chest. After being released, Alex arrives at her house and finds Ms. Lewton on the kitchen floor. But before he can help her the oven explodes, causing a chair to fall on top of her pushing the knife deeper into her chest, killing her. The fire spreads throughout the house, and Alex manages to flee as her house explodes where Billy Hitchcock watches from nearby. Final Destination 2 Ms. Lewton was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Route 23 pile-up survivor Eugene Dix. He reveals that after Valerie's death he was transferred to Mt. Abraham High School, and his substitute was later killed by a homicidal student. Final Destination 5 Ms. Lewton is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes.